


Blanket Burritos

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots being cute. (Basically Aleks is lazy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Burritos

Aleks didn’t like to get up on the weekends. He assured James that it was a waste of time. James wasn’t entirely fond of it either but he liked to be up and about by at least eleven, at the latest. So it came as no surprise, one rainy Saturday, that James was up and Aleks was still in bed. James had left him there, not in the mood to argue, around ten am. James had sat up, brushed the hair away from Aleks’ face and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he went about getting ready for the day. By the time he’d had a shower, got dressed and eaten breakfast it was eleven am and Aleks had still not left the bedroom. Feeling bored and with nothing better to do, James decided it would be fun to wake him. So he took the time to clean up his dishes, knowing that Aleks could be grouchy if not given an appropriate lay in on the weekends, before he faced the danger that was Aleks in the morning.

 

 

Arriving in their bedroom, everything was just has James had left it. Sort of. In his absence, Aleks had stolen the blankets James had occupied and rolled himself into them. His head barely stuck out of the duvet and James had to chuckle to himself. He walked to the bed, falling into the empty space beside Aleks. He reached across, gently ruffling Aleks’ hair in an attempt to wake him.

“Hey, get up.” James murmured softly. Aleks stirred but he refused to open his eyes. “It’s eleven am, get up.” James said, his voice louder now. Aleks sighed.

“Please, half an hour more.” He mumbled quietly. James shook his head, smiling down at his lazy boyfriend.

“No, Aleksandr. It’s time to get up.” James insisted. He’d been using his right arm as leverage above Aleks but now it grew tired so James allowed himself to lay on the bed beside his boyfriend.

“I can’t.” Aleks huffed.

 

 

James raised an eyebrow, his curiosity practically begging him to ask,

“Why not?” Aleks wriggled a bit, rolling over to face James with an honest look of sadness upon his face.

“I’m a blanket burrito.” Aleks said matter-of-factly. James opened his mouth to answer,

“You’re a wha- a blanket burrito?” James questioned. Aleks wiggled as if to show James. Sure enough, as James had saw, he was wrapped in the blankets like a burrito. “Well, how about we unwrap you?” James suggested as he went to dig at the blankets. Aleks shuffled away.

“Can’t.” Aleks protested. James scoffed.

“Of course I can.” He said, trying to untangle his boyfriend.

“I’m not cooked yet!” Aleks insisted and James just had to laugh.

“What?” James inquired. Aleks nodded earnestly.

“You heard me. I need more time.” Aleks insisted, trying hard not to give into James’ snickering.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll give you more time.” James said as he laughed, pushing himself up from the bed as he headed towards the door. “How long do you need to cook, oh mighty blanket burrito?” James joked as he stood in the doorway. Aleks hid his smile.

“Another half an hour, maybe more.” Aleks said nonchalantly.

“All right, I’ll come back then.” James said, still giggling about the whole scenario. Blanket burrito? Aleks was so strange. It did look comfy though. As James wandered into the living room, his gaze turned to the set of spare blankets Aleks had folded upon their couch. The longer James looked at them, the more ideas began to settle in his head. Finally, James decided to just go with it. He grabbed the spare blankets before heading back to the bedroom.

 

Aleks was still laying there, bundled up and warm, when he felt James fall into the bed beside him.

“It hasn’t been half an hour. I’m not cooked.” He reiterated, hoping James would leave him alone. But James didn’t say anything for a moment, tossing and turning to get comfortable.

“I know, I just thought I’d join you.” James said softly. Frowning, Aleks wriggled to face James again. He grinned at what he was greeted with. James was wrapped up exactly like Aleks, also pretending to be a blanket burrito.

“Look at us, a couple of burritos.” Aleks said, giggling before he’d even ended his sentence. James burst out laughing too, kicking his legs from where they were wrapped tight within his blanket.

“I think this is the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.” James admitted. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, you can’t talk while you’re cooking.” He insisted and though James giggled, he followed Aleks’ orders. Aleks closed his eyes to sleep once more, as did James. They both slept past Aleks’ half hour mark. It was hard to worry about that stuff when you’re a blanket burrito.


End file.
